


Out of mind

by thatsprettygood



Series: Batman Nonsense [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Jervis is a bad friend, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind alteration, Some amount of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsprettygood/pseuds/thatsprettygood
Summary: What he doesn't know can't hurt him.





	Out of mind

“Well, I really wanted to test the device’s memory-altering abilities, but I don't have a decent test subject to actually try it out.”  
Jon turned the page in his book. “That’s a shame.”  
Jervis looked down at his notes, that were scattered across the table, with a huff. “ Yes, truly.”  
But then he smiled, a full cheshire cat grin, really. Jon looked up from his book. “ Jervis…”  
“Oh please Jonathan? Just once?”  
He closed his tome and stood up. The thought of him made him sick.  
“ There is no way you're using me as a guinea pig.”  
“Oh, you make it sound so...treacherous, Jonathan. I assure you, nothing will happen to you.”  
He giggled.  
“You won’t even remember it.”  
Jon grimaced, and began to leave.“ The answer is no, Jervis.”  
“ Are you sure?” Jervis asked innocently, twiddling his thumbs. “It’s all in the good name of science, and whatnot. Isn’t that why you started your criminal pursuits in the first place?” Jonathan looked at him fiercely  
“ What did I just say?” he said.  
Jervis quieted.  
The taller man got his coat, a peacoat on its last legs, and shuffled it on. He tucked his book under his arm.  
“Where are you going?” Jervis asked.  
“Out.”  
Jervis twitched at that. He could clearly see their discussion had gone sour. If only Jonathan could see the benefits, the doors that could open for the both of them with the help of his experiments.Jon roamed around the room. “ Have you seen my keys?”  
An idea formed in Jervis’s head. “ They're right here.”  
Jon took them and shoved them in his pocket with a muffled jingle. “Thanks.” he stalked towards the door, Jervis close behind. “ No, my lanky friend…”  
He grabbed the back of his friend’s neck and slammed it against the door. Once, Twice, and the scarecrow went down like a punk. Jervis let him drop to the floor.He laughed, both in fear, and in merriment.  
“Thank you!”

-+-

 

Jonathan blinked. Jervis sat at the table, moving the piles of books around the space in search of something. “ Wh-” The blonde looked up at him, concerned.  
“Are you alright Hare?”  
His knees wobbled underneath him, and a searing pain wrapped around his temple. He gripped the edge of the table. Jonathan looked palely at the floor as Jervis got up to steady him. His torso felt so thin in his hands. Frail. “...Yes, I’m...I’m fine. I suddenly just lost my balance.”  
Jonathan looked at Jervis blankly, ashamed, almost. “What was I doing again?” He muttered.  
“ You where trying to find your keys, Jonathan.” Jervis purred. With a quick hand he produced them and put them in Jonathan’s hand. Jonathan took them, examined them for a short while and shoved them into his pocket. “Thanks.”  
Jervis nodded, removing his hand from his shoulder.  
“Oh, Jonathan.”  
He turned to his flatmate,who smiled softly. “ I just wanted to apologize for being so pushy about the whole experiment thing.” The smile faltered, and his eyes went to the ground. “That was...wrong. On my part.”  
“Its...fine.”  
“Well, off you go then.” Jervis said, smiling and getting back to his work.  
Jonathan closed the door behind him. He shuddered, the feeling that he had forgotten something ran down his spine.


End file.
